Fairy Tales
by Special K the Great
Summary: Inside the tomb was a treasure worth more than any could imagen, but inside the tomb was also a monster.
1. Sleeping Beauty

I had written this while on a big FF7 kick and my best friend and I were doing an RPG envoling several fandoms. One of the characters involved was Reno of the Turks of FF7 fame. To make a long story less long, he got vampized within the first half hour of our role play. So, no, the vampire doesn't belong to me. Everything else does, however.

Warning: hints of yaoi

Final Statements: Please let me know how I did. I really appreciate feedback because it lets me know what I'm doing right vs. what I'm doing wrong. Help me to improve.

**Sleeping Beauty**

He had to have been beautiful in life; of that much the watcher was certain, for the man in the coffin was seductive even in death.

His features were perfect—his nose chiseled, cheeks angled, and jaw strong and slim. Delicate eyelids were shut as if the deceased was merely sleeping. The watcher could imagine his eyes being either a bright green or blue…maybe a breath-taking aqua. The skin encasing him was white like marble. Whether death had paled him so or if he was so pale in life was a mystery. Either way, it was unblemished and smooth. The only imperfection was two scars, one under each eye over the cheekbones. Slashes like an artist's brush strokes and red as blood marred his skin. Somehow, the scars only added to the dead one's loveliness.

His best feature was, undoubtedly, his long hair of silk. The color of blood, it formed a pool around his head and shoulders, suggesting something violent underlying the peace of death.

The age of the dead one could long be debated. He was lovely and held a vibrancy only the young held, but he also had an aura of harshness only the jaded elders have. It was an interesting contrast.

The dead man was dressed in a suit of the finest of black fabric and a crimson silk dress shirt. It was finely cut, clinging attractively to all the angles of his body. The while silk sheet that served as his shroud was stitched with fine silver thread, glinting in the half-light. Whoever this man had been, he'd not been for want of money.

"Who were you?" the watcher asked softly, sliding his fingers over the smooth, unpowderred skin of the dead's cheek.

He had to have been freshly dead since he was so intact and unblemished. Fresh flowers were still laid be his head. It was unnerving. The watcher had not expected to disturb the rest of one so beautiful and newly dead, but he could not let that get to him. Somewhere in this tomb was a secret treasure worth more than a king's ransom.

He turned away form the body, looking down the row of stone sarcophagi, suppressing a shudder at the thought of what was contained in them.

As he turned he missed the eyes of the dead man slip open, revealing bright, bright blue-green pools, and the parting of the unnaturally red lips. Gleaming white canines shown in the mouth. Long fingers reached out for the thief…

He never saw it coming.


	2. Snow White

This time I do own one of the vampires.

**Snow White**

Where the blood should have pooled there was no color, only white, white skin. Fragile and crushed, like a bird with broken wings, the body lay crumbled alongside the resting place of one of the many dead.

Eyes swept round the crypt, looking for the reason behind his brother's fate. Stillness and decay met his vision everywhere he looked. Every marble stone sarcophagus was sealed, as was the only portal into the crypt behind him. No. Just beyond the light of his torch appeared to be an open tomb.

Leaving the body lay crumbled, he approached the open tomb, slowly and quiet as not to wake the dead resting all around.

Laid to rest in the tomb was not one, but two! A madman's sick humor had the bodies laid together like lovers. Both young men—beautiful, beautiful young men—shared one coffin. Killed together and buried here in secret were they? One's head rested on the other's chest, over where the heart had used to beat. The other's hands, white hands like snow, twisted the hair red as liquid life round the fingers capped with nails like glass. The larger—elder?—'s nose dug into the rich hair of his paramour. His own dark hair no longer than his chin was tasseled and masked most of his face not hidden in the other's hair.

Both were clothed in fine suits of black costing more than most will ever see. Covering their lower halves was a sheet of white silk stitched with glinting thread of thinly stretched and pulled silver. Silver hopes shown in both's ears and other expensive add-ons glinted on their skin. Whoever played the fowl trick did so for no other reason than mischief.

They didn't seem dead. It seemed as though they were merely sleeping, if it wasn't for the absolute stillness. It was so unnerving.

His attention returned to the body of his brother. Crouching to his knees, he cradled his brother's head in his hands. His features were eased, relaxed…blank. The eyes were still open, blankly staring at nothing. Stranger than anything he had ever seen were the two pricks in the skin of the dead's neck.

Before he could examine the marks more closely, a hand slipped over his face, smothering his scream. Something yanked him backward into a chest like stone.

"_I told you there were more, yo."_

"_So you did. Want to share?"_

"_Ya gotta ask?"_

Before he could resist, his captor forced him to turn. Watching him from the open tomb was the one with hair like life, his blue-green eyes focused, sharp, and deadly. Held spellbound by the eyes, it was the last thing he ever knew…


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

I own two vampires now, along with everyone killed in this little piece.

Little Red Riding Hood

All the stories mentioned treasure beyond anyone's wildest dreams, but none of the stories mentioned anything about rotting corpses outside of coffins.

Two bodies laid crumpled on the stone floor like wilted flowers. Both male, the bodies looked as though they were carelessly tossed aside. And God! The smell! Nothing was as horrid as the smell of decaying human flesh. How long they had been there was anyone's guess, but they couldn't be more than a few weeks old.

As unfortunate as the demise of the two individuals was, nothing would stop her from acquiring more wealth then she could ever spend in this life. All the tales spoke of a necklace that contained a gem whose historical value alone was the equivalent of entire countries. It had seen more blood than all the civil wars the world has seen, and the last known holder of the jewel was laid to rest in this crypt. The gem was inside one the sarcophagi. Now…which one?

The first few sarcophagi contained nothing more than dried out skin and bones so old the little bit of remaining cloth covering them was rotted and would unravel at the touch. The next contained a grizzly scene. Inside the marble was a body that seemed to be only a few days old. It was male with long, red hair. Strange. Why would there be so fresh a body in the crypt when there were two dead and rotting bodies outside of a tomb? Had this fresh one been laid to rest with all the proper care, the bodies of those two would not be just left there. Still, she didn't bother to search the body in the sarcophagus; the holder of the gem had been a woman.

The next one she checked contained a body as well, but this male had black hair to his chin. He, too, was ignored, but she could not shake that strange feeling that something was wrong there. Both bodies were too fresh. They both were young men. They should not have died.

Systematically, she worked her way though all the crypt, not bothering with the vaults on the walls; someone possessing the gem would be buried in a place of honor. Finally, there was only one left.

A feeling of triumph was building inside of her. In mere moments, she would hold the key to glory in her hands. Then, her triumph transformed to horror. In the coffin was not a skeleton like she had expected, but a fresh body once more. But this one was a woman with long hair of a red-brown and skin as white as the marble she laid in. A black shroud was wrapped around her, and not much else. The corpse was gaunt, and there seemed to be bruising under her eyes, but how could she have stayed so pure? How could three bodies stay so intact? It was too strange to be coincidence.

But that mystery would wait another day. Resting on the woman's bosom was the very gem she sought. A grin overtook all her features. It was within her reach… Just as she took it in hand, the dead woman's arm blurred and a scream left her lips as a hand crowned with glassy-nails grapped her wrist. The woman's eyes were open and shown green and red. The two-colored eyes focused on her and red lips parted to show not teeth but fangs.

She never left the tomb, and there the treasure stayed for another foolish seeker to come for. The three would eat well for years to come.


End file.
